bravomanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Bravoman
"I hate everyone. In a totally none Emo way!" —''Anti-Bravoman, in Pre-Empted'' Anti-Bravoman is the Anti-Matter clone of Bravoman and his self-proclaimed rival. He has the same powers as Bravoman but is not as smart as his non Anti-Matter self though. For some odd reason, a pigeon is always seen near him, who he later names Nega-Pigeon. Appearance Anti-Bravoman looks like Bravoman almost exactly, except that his entire body is black and he has red glowing eyes. His scarf is also worn over his lower face, and it is very tattered. Personality Anti-Bravoman can easily be said to be a wannabe rival to Bravoman. It is shown that he tries hard to be cynical and reclusive, but his true personality gets in the way of this. He is shown to have self-pity, and usually expresses it through playing with the Bravoman Action Figures, which he has also shown to have a fondness for. Powers & Abilities *''Telescopic Limbs: ''Much like Bravoman, Anti-Bravoman has the ability to stretch his limbs and super human strength to go with it. *''Anti-Particles: ''Anti-Bravoman is built from Anti-Particles, which destabilze upon taking severe damage. While this can be a nuisence, it can also be used to his advantage by fusing with other beings. *''Fusion: ''Because of his Anti-Particles, he is the key factor to fusing with all of the Bravo-Corps into Bravo Master. *''Parkour:'' Anti is capable of climbing on buildings despite that he is clumsy, he can climb, use the environment and can hang upside down. *''Stealth:'' Despite his lack of educational growth, He can be very stealthy, he moves fast, he isn't invisible but can use the shadows, hide behind objects, and adapt to the environment. History Anti-Bravoman was made when some of the Bravo energy stroked Dr. Bomb's lab, as he was conducting an experiment with some Anti-Particles, and Ink Cartridge, and his own Frozen Hand. The Bravo energy stroked the lab, these items where combined with the power becoming the Shadowed Doppelganger of Ebony Reflection, Anti-Bravoman. He secretly assisted Bravoman in his fight against Benjamin, and afterwards was invited by Bravoman to play video games. He was unknowingly abandoned when Bravoman and Alphaman left to settle things with Waya Hime. He was later "tele-beamed" to Planet Alpha to fight the monster Zulu. He along with the other heroes summoned formed the Bravo-Corps, lead by Bravoman. During the battle his Anti-Particles started becoming unstable, which caused him to fuse with the other members of the Bravo-Corps resulting in the birth of the Ultimate Fusion of Righteous Heroism, Bravo Master! After Bravo Master defeated Zulu, he defused, and the Bravo-Corps returned to Earth on Starship Alpha. He makes a reappearance as Bravoman and Alphaman get ready for the ninja arc leaving their pet under his protection. He later knocks on Bravomans door (after the arc ended) angry at the fact Nega PIgeon was eaten. At the beginning of The Death of Bravoman he just finished work on a special device, however Zulu crashed into the Bomb Shelter at that point. Anti ran to Bravoman's residence to warn him of the uncoming threat. The Bravo Corps was reorganized along as Zulu made his appearance, now fused with Dr. Bomb. Using his newly created devices the Bravo Corps painlessly combined into Bravo Master, and took on Zulu. Zulu was defeated, but the comic still had to end. Anti was last seen at the Bomb Shelter with his dad, reading Matt & Dax's farewell letter. Original In the original game, Anti-Bravoman was known as Black Bravo, and was not made from Anti-Particles. He was a salaryman named Myoshima, who worked for the rival company that Hitoshi Nakamura worked for. They also lived in the same neighborhood, though they didn't know. Trivia *In the final episode of the web-series, Anti sings his own theme song. Anti-Bravoman, ''Anti-Bravoman,''' ''Jet-black clad from toe to hand, Battling doubt on a vengance plan, That's Anti-Bravoman. Anti-Bravoman, Anti-Bravoman, When he spots his nemesis tasting flan, Who chickens out and hides in a can? Probabaly Anti-Bravoman. He might seem like a zero, But mostly he's okay, An emo nerd with a weird pet bird, That gets him through the day. Anti-Bravoman, Anti-Bravoman, Surprisingly popular (in Japan), Ain't a soul who tries harder than, Anti-Bravoman! *His design differs reasonably from the original game, where he was black and blue, while in the comics, he is almost entirely dark purple, aside from his red scarf. *His character and background also differ from the original, going from a rival in both life and superheroing to a creation of Doctor Bomb who is attempting to be a rival but is unable to do so. Category:Bravo-Corps Category:Males Category:TV Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Video-Game Characters Category:Franchise Characters Category:Anti-Heroes